Let's Switch
by LadyGreenLeaf3
Summary: Lauren and Legolas are the most...happy couple you could ever meet. Yeah...sure. She's 8 months pregnant and he's trying to understand, but for whatever reason, it doesn't work. So what do you do? Make a silly wish that you could switch places. It couldn'


Disclaimer: I do not now, or ever will own Legolas. Though I kinda wish.I did, but I don't so.  
  
Hi! Me and my friend were talking about this and she said I should write it so.I did.  
  
Lauren  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Let's Switch  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't understand!" she screamed.  
  
  
  
"If you told me I might!" he yelled back.  
  
  
  
Lauren growled and stormed up the stairs. She was tired of fighting with him.  
  
  
  
"You're being ridiculous!" Legolas called after her.  
  
  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
  
  
"You have!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, see where that got me?!"  
  
  
  
"You weren't complaining before!"  
  
  
  
She screamed in frustration and sat at the top of the steps. She was 8 months pregnant and not in a good mood. She didn't want to talk to him, or anyone else for that matter. He always wanted to discuss something, why couldn't he just leave her alone? She heard him sigh and walk into the kitchen. But, why didn't she want to talk to him? It really wasn't natural. She was usually mad when he DIDN'T talk to her. She suddenly burst into tears. She was so confused and all this thinking was making her head hurt. His light step could be heard coming back around the corner.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, leave me alone."  
  
  
  
"I'm just trying to understand! Like you said, I don't, but I want to!"  
  
  
  
She just sighed. She tried to stand up and stumbled backwards.  
  
  
  
He reached down and caught her before she fell.  
  
  
  
"I could've caught myself."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and fallen halfway down the stairs."  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone Legolas," she walked down the hall. 'He doesn't know what it's like,' she thought.  
  
  
  
'She gets so angry,' he walked into the living room. He sat down in a chair and buried his face in a pillow. He muffled his yell and then threw the pillow on the ground. 'Ridiculous.'  
  
She was sitting up in bed, she wasn't tired. She looked up when she heard the door creak. Legolas quietly got into bed next to her. She laid down and he switched off the bedside lamp.  
  
  
  
'I wish I got her.'  
  
  
  
'I wish I could know what he was thinking.'  
  
  
  
'I wish we could switch places,' they both thought.  
  
  
  
The curtain of darkness slowly settled over them, bringing sleep to both.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauren slowly opened her eyes. She had forgotten to close the blinds and the sun's light was pouring through. She sat up and immediately noticed a difference. Her stomach wasn't huge, she was able to sit up straight. Wait, why wasn't her stomach big? She looked down and gasped. "LEGOLAS!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
He shot up and found himself looking at - himself?!  
  
  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
  
  
"I don't know," he said and looked down. "Oh great, now I'M the pregnant one!"  
  
  
  
"It's not funny! What is this?"  
  
  
  
"I have no idea. What could've happened?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know!" she put her face in her hands.  
  
  
  
"Don't cry! Well, damn. I don't know what to say."  
  
  
  
"This-how could this happen!? It's like something you would see on TV! Have you ever heard of ANYTHING like this?!"  
  
  
  
"Well, no..."  
  
  
  
"Seriously, this is ridiculous! This can not happen! Maybe, I'm dreaming?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah Lauren. We're both having the same dream." He tugged on her hair.  
  
  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
  
  
"There. You're not dreaming. And we've got to figure this out."  
  
  
  
"OK, well. What happened last night?"  
  
  
  
"You yelled at me? We went to bed. I wished I understood you. Then I wished I could switch places with you."  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah - you what?!"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You wished you could be me?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
  
  
"Why!?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know! What's the big deal?"  
  
  
  
"I wished I could be YOU!"  
  
  
  
"You did?"  
  
  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
  
"Wait. Oh. What's today?"  
  
  
  
"Um...Saturday?"  
  
  
  
"The what?"  
  
  
  
"14th."  
  
  
  
"So we both wished we could switch places on Friday the 13th."  
  
  
  
"You're kidding me. You don't believe that?"  
  
  
  
"Do you believe this?"  
  
  
  
"I have to. I-uh. Great. Of all the rotten luck."  
  
  
  
"What're we gonna do?"  
  
  
  
"The only thing we can do. Be each other." 


End file.
